stormhawksfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3: Gale Force Winds
Gale Force Winds is the 3rd episode of the Storm Hawks (TV series). Plot Dark Ace, along with four other Talons, attempt to invade Terra Gale. In retaliation, old man named Wren and his granddaughter Dove hurl household items at the invaders with aid of a Windstone Crystal. However they were overpowered by Dark Ace's energy blade which was enhanced with a Firebolt Crystal. As Dove falls on the ground, Dark Ace takes the opportunity to kidnap her and flies away. Two weeks later, after a short training in a valley, the Storm Hawks sets course for Terra Tropica (although it was not the intended destination for Piper, who was looking into a plan for monitoring Cyclonian movements). As they pass Terra Gale, Stork calls for an impending doom, only for a toilet to be thrown into the Condor. Aerrow, Finn, Piper and Radarr decided to investigate and fly onto Terra Gale, where they are met with Talons. After defeating the Talons, they land on the terra and were trapped in a net laid out by Wren, who places them onto a catapult to be thrown into the Wastelands, thinking they were Cyclonians. Just before Wren pulls the lever, Radarr escapes, bit the former's leg, and sets the others free. Wren realizes they were not Cyclonians, but has no recognition of the Storm Hawks squadron. Wren explains that Terra Gale used to be thriving kingdom, until the time of the Cyclonian Empire, with part of their land converted into a prison. He asked for the help of the Storm Hawks to rescue his granddaughter from the hands of Dark Ace, showing them her photo. The Storm Hawks came up with a plan to sneak into the Cyclonian prison using a Geyser Crystal for cover, taking Cyclonian guard and prisoner clothes as disguises, but when they find Dove, and she is far from a damsel in distress. She explains to the Storm Hawks that she intends to free the Rebel Ducks - Terra Gale's imprisoned Sky Knight squadron - as well, before making their escape. As the Storm Hawks leaves the prison, they encounter Dark Ace and his Talons and engaged them in a long battle. Aerrow, having taken a one-on-one against Dark Ace, leaves on his skimmer for the dark valley that was visited earlier. Dark Ace gives chase and attempts to retract his skimmer wings to no avail, realizing that Aerrow had stuck a spanner on the wings. He crashed the skimmer on the cave opening and lost possession of the Firebolt Crystal to Aerrow in the process. Dark Ace hijacks a Talon who rescued him and gives another chase towards Aerrow, however he is now surrounded by the Storm Hawks, the Rebel Ducks and the Condor, forcing him to flee. The Storm Hawks return to Terra Gale are then rewarded with a Windstone Crystal from Dove and her grandfather, Wren, along with a flypast by the Rebel Ducks. Appearances Characters *Aerrow *Dark Ace *Piper *Finn *Junko *Stork *Radarr *Dove *Wren Crystals *Windstone Crystal *Firebolt Crystal Squadrons *Storm Hawks *Talons *Rebel Ducks Quotes Stork: Incoming! Closing fast! Oh man, we're doomed! (A toilet crashes through the Condor's window) Finn: Exactly what kind of doomed are we talking about here? Finn: SOP, ASAP. Niner, niner, engage, engage! Junko: I have no idea what he just said. Stork: We're under attack! Aerrow: We're the good guys, the Storm Hawks! Finn: Come on, you've heard of us... we're famous! Wren: Chicken Hawks? No! Never heard of you. Trivia *First appearance of Wren, Dove and the Rebel Ducks. *This is the second time Finn's bike is cut off. *After defeating 2 Talons, Junko quoted "Two down, five to go". This is not true as there were only 5 Talons to begin with. *Wren's mention of "the Resistance", coupled with his French accent, may be a reference to the French Resistance which occurred during World War II. Gallary Don't be a.jpg The wind stone.jpg 003 Category:Season 1